1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand for supporting a machine, such as a circular sawing machine, and more particularly, to a foldable stand for a machine that enables the user to lock the legs in the extended position or the received position. The invention relates also to a locking device for use in a foldable stand for a machine to lock the legs in the extended position or the received position.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,015 discloses a foldable stand for a circular sawing machine. The disclosed foldable stand comprises a tabletop, two H-shaped legs respectively pivotally attached to the tabletop, a first attachment member pivotally mounted on each H-shaped leg and connected to a corresponding bracket at the tabletop, and a second attachment member. The first attachment member includes a hook formed on the bottom of each of the corresponding brackets, a lever pivotally attached to one side of each of the legs and corresponding to the hook, and a U-shaped loop pivotally attached to the lever and selectively connected to the hook. The U-shaped loop has two opposite ends respectively pivotally connected to opposite sides of the lever. The second attachment member comprises a hook securely attached to an inner side of one of the two legs, a lever pivotally attached to the tabletop and corresponding to the hook of the second attachment member, and a loop pivotally attached to the lever of the second attachment and selectively connected to the hook of the second attachment member. This design of foldable stand is functional, however its structure is complicated. Further, the protruding hooks may hurt the user accidentally. Further, it is complicated to lock the foldable stand between the extended operative condition and the received non-operative condition. If the user employs an extensive load to the lever in a rush when operating the lever to lock the corresponding hook and loop, the loop may be damaged or forced away from the lever.